


Come With Me Now

by DykeDarylDixon



Series: Music Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Codependency, Depression, Gen, Making deals with demons, Panic Attacks, unhealthy codependency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DykeDarylDixon/pseuds/DykeDarylDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place immediately after 9.23 ‘Do You Believe in Miracles’. Sam is waiting for Crowley to show up so he can bring Dean back/trade places with him. Any mistakes are mine, and I apologize if it’s no good at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ‘Come With Me Now’ by KONGOS. “I tried to sell my soul last night. Funny, he wouldn’t even take a bite.”

“C’mon, you bastard. C’mon.”

Sam’s voice reverberated hollowly in the dungeon. He waited a few more seconds, but only a distorted echo answered him. “You can’t do this. I fucking summoned you. You have to help…” His eyes began to burn,  _like Dean’s body will on the pyre_ , an unhelpful bit of his mind added. “Please.”

Still no response. Panic began to claw at the edges of Sam’s mind; he tried to force his breathing to stay even and his hands steady, even as black dots swam in front of his eyes. He could almost feel Dean’s hands on his back, ordering him in a low, firm voice to  _breathe through it, Sammy_. 

"I can’t, Dean. You aren’t here. There’s nobody left here for me. Even Cas is gone…God knows if he’ll ever be back from heaven." 

He let his words trail off even as his shoulders began to tremble. When the youngest Winchester realized that the Devil’s trap was still empty, there wasn’t enough oxygen in the dungeon’s musty air to fill his lungs. “Guess you used our last get out of jail free card on me. Shoulda let me go, brother. Then you’d still be alive…and so would Kevin.” Casting his gaze down at his hands, he almost expect to see a fresh coat of bright crimson staining his fingers. 

Is this what the total loss of hope is like? Sam wondered absently. His world painted in dull shades of greys and blues, no desire for anything other than revenge against Metatron. And after he killed the lying bastard…then what? 

"Penny for your thoughts, Moose."

Sam almost jumped; the demon had arrived silently and only God knew how long he’d been staring at the younger man. “Bout damn time you got here. It’s been…” 

"I had some other business to take care of first. Believe it or not, I am still King of the Hell. Now, what can I do for the Jolly Green Giant? And where’s Squirrel?"

  “Dead,” Sam stated bluntly, wincing when the reality of his brother’s death  _in his arms, the scent of copper hanging heavy in the air_  hit him anew.

"Oh?" Crowley tried to look shocked, he really did. His eyes widened and he frowned, but something was off. "And the rest of the cavalry?" he continued quickly.

"I don’t know. Couldn’t care less. I want Dean back."

"Of  _course_  you do. Can’t let go of your unhealthy co-dependence, can you, Moose? It didn’t end well for you the last time Big Brother brought you back, now did it?”

"Shut the fuck up, Crowley," Sam growled. "I want him back, no matter what it takes. You can have my soul; hell, I’ll trade places with him. Just bring Dean back safe and sound. Whatever it takes, no matter the cost."

“Down to business already, then.” The King of Hell took on a decidedly colder tone, though he kept shuffling from side to side, almost as if he was nervous. Waiting for something to happen. “Why do you think that you have something I want?”

Sam’s jaw dropped. “Are-are you serious?”

"Darling, I’m the King of the Crossroads. I need something to work with to make a deal. Your broken shards of a soul won’t do it. After all, you’re already hell-bound, so why hasten the process?”

"So there’s nothing…I can’t…" This was it, then. There was nothing, no one, left to give Sam incentive to go on. Maybe he could make a deal for assistance to kill Metatron. Or better yet, use the damn demon as a bargaining chip. 

"Easy there, Gigantor." Crowley was backing away from Sam, his eyes on the Angel blade he’d dropped out of his sleeve and into the palm of his hand. "I was just…I mean, there’s always a chance I can swing a deal for one of my favourite hunters."

"If you can’t bring my brother back, then I’m going to kill you like I should’ve years ago." He stepped up to the border of the Devil’s Trap, towering over the much smaller demon. "I should’ve completed the third trial, and we wouldn’t be in this situation."

 ”Sammy, stop.”

No. It wasn’t possible. Sam was hearing Dean’s voice, but…no. A trick of Crowley’s. The crafty bastard would do anything to stay alive, as evidenced by the fact that he had worked both against Lucifer and with Castiel.

"We talked about the self-sacrifice, little brother." He could  _hear_  the cocky smile twisting the elder Winchester’s lips. No. Dean was dead. Sam had carried his dead body into the bunker, cleaned the blood off of his face, changed his clothes. “Look at me, Sam. I’m here.”

Sam turned…and stared into the demon-black eyes of what had been Dean Winchester. His fatigued body couldn’t take any more, and he felt his knees give out, the cold, hard concrete of the dungeon floor racing up to greet him.

Crowley clicked his tongue. “You need to remember what I said about controlling your eyes, Squirrel. It’s a dead giveaway.”

"Speaking of _dead_ , you think he’ll survive the shock?" Dean’s tone was strangely careless, as if Sam didn’t mean anything to him. And maybe he didn't if Dean was really a... No. His mind wouldn't accept that. 

"You’re…you’re…a…"

"Say it with me, Sammy. D-e-m-o-n. Demon. The one and only Knight of Hell, actually. I got a whole new lease on life, brother." 

**Author's Note:**

> I used a couple of my personal headcanons- that Sam has had panic attacks in the past and Dean always comforted him, and that Sam’s soul is bound for hell. Even though both he and Dean are canonically sent to heaven, I believe that being Lucifer’s vessel would be a permanent stain on his soul. Feedback is always appreciated! A possible chapter two may be on its way, depending on the feedback I get.


End file.
